Chocolate Bath Time
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: *BERRY VERSE #2* Rachel attempts to give Lucy a bath


**A/N- **Please vote on my poll "How many kids should Quinn and Rachel have?" on my page!

**Rachel &amp; Quinn -** 28**  
****Beth Noelle Berry-Fabray - **11  
**Lucy Kara Berry-Fabray - **2

* * *

"Lucy! Come on or your bath will get cold!" Rachel called out running into the little girls room. While Quinn was food shopping, Rachel was put in charge of bedtime for Lucy, which was a challenge in itself. Rachel looked all over the toddlers room with frustration of where the toddler could be. "Lucy Kara, this is not funny!"

"But I think it is!" Beth said from the doorway, holding a naked Lucy in her arms. Lucys hands and face where covered in chocolate and she was smiling mischievously. "Someone left the chocolate frosting open on the counter even though mommy told them to put it away" Beth raised an eyebrow at her mama as she handed over the naked toddler. Rachel took Lucy and blushed lightly.

"I'll clean it up after I finish Lucys bath...as long as you don't mention this to your mom" She whispered walking out of the room and into the bathroom where the bath was set up. Rachel put Lucy in the tub and was met with a splash of lukewarm water to the face. Lucy laughed and started to play with her bath time barbie doll as Rachel washed her hair with a berry scented shampoo. As she washed and conditioned Lucys hair, Lucy continued to spash Rachel as her barbie doll dived and splashed in the water. Rachel washed the soap out of the girls blonde hair and started washing her body and soon it was time to get out.

"NO!" Lucy yelled when Rachel tried to take her out of the tub. "I want to stay!" The two year old cried clutching her doll close to her.

"A minute ago you were running away from the bath and now you don't want to get out?" Rachel asked with a chuckle. Lucy nodded and continued to play in the water. Rachel pulled the plug out of the drain and she grabbed an unsuspecting Lucy with a towel. Lucy squirmed a bit at first, but soon she realized that she had no chance of getting back into the tub and gave up the fight.

"Wow mama, are you sure you weren't the one taking a bath?" Beth laughed stepping into the doorway. Rachel's shirt and part of her hair were soaked and her pants where getting wet now because she was holding a dripping Lucy.

"She was splashing me!" She said defensively walking into the toddlers room. As Rachel put a diaper on Lucy, Beth picked out a pair of cute lavender pajamas.

"I want to take a bath!" Lucy told her mama as she was shoved into a pair of pajamas. "Bath time!" She pointed toward the bathroom with a pout on her face. Rachel ignored the girls requests to take another bath and brushed her long golden hair before setting the young girl down. "Bath time!" Lucy yelled darting off toward the bathroom once her feet hit the ground. Rachel ran after her and couldn't help but giggle when she saw the look of disappointment on her face when she saw all the water gone from the tub.

"How about you go play a game with Beth?" Beth took her sisters hand and lead her over to the living room where her favorite show, My Little Pony, was on the TV. Rachel started to clean up the bathroom while Beth played with Lucy. About 10 minutes later Quinn walked through the door with a handful of heavy grocery bags.

"Beth where's your sister?" Quinn asked putting the bags down by the door. Beth, who was watching her favorite movie, pointed lazily to the ground where a bunch of Lucys toys were scattered, but Lucy herself was absent. Quinn heard some giggling and walked over to the kitchen. "Rachel" Quinn called out. Beth walked over to her mom and burst out in laughter.

"What is it Quinn? Is it the gr-" Rachel started to asked until she looked to the kitchen and saw what Beth was laughing at and what Quinn was staring at. "Lucy! I just finished giving you a bath!" Rachel whined. Lucy was sitting on the counter sitting in a bunch of chocolate frosting. Her hands, face and parts of her hair were all covered in chocolate and Quinn looked over at Rachel with her hands on her hips and a pissed off, yet amused, look on her face.

"You left the frosting on the counter open? I thought I told you to put it away so we could use it for the cupcakes tomorrow!" Quinn complained crossing her arms over her chest and looking square at Rachel. "Beth go start up a bath for your sister" Beth nodded and grabbed the messy toddler and headed off toward the bathroom. " I hope you know that you aren't getting any cuddles tonight because of this" Quinn said with a bit of a smile on her face.

"You can't do that!" Rachel was shocked that such a small accident would put her on the couch.

"Why not when we have to give our daughter a second bath because you failed to put away some frosting?" Quinn chuckled.

"Because I'm pregnant?" Rachel said with a smile. Quinns mouth dropped and her eyes dropped to Rachels stomach. "The fertility treatment took. We're having another baby!" She laughed. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachels neck tightly and kissed her hard.

"Mommy can you come help me out?" Beth asked appearing from the bathroom doorway with her torso dripping wet. The two women laughed and Quinn headed up to the bathroom to help with the second bath. Rachel thought excitedly that Quinn would be so busy with the bath that she would forget all about her punishment for not putting the frosting away.

"Still no cuddles tonight though!" Quinn called back to her and Rachels smile deflated and she headed up the stairs to help give Lucy her second bath.

* * *

**Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more Berry Verse oneshots!**

**~ Forever&amp;Always,**

**_Kimmie_**


End file.
